


The Voices in our Heads.

by Malaise_Incarnate



Series: Wings and Graves. [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Bonding, Dream Smp, Gen, Guardian Technoblade, Healthy friendship, Lonely Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo and Technoblade friendship, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sickfic, Strangers to Friends, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Wing Grooming, Winged Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wingfic, abandoned, cast out, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malaise_Incarnate/pseuds/Malaise_Incarnate
Summary: Technoblade returns to his house one day to find a child, freezing and unconscious, outside of his house.Said child is Ranboo, and he proceeds to do the smart thing and get sick from the cold.Technoblade looks after him, determined to protect the black and white winged kid.They bond over being hated and feared for the voices in their heads.OrRanboo gets sick, Techno helps him, they bond over being outcasts, and Wilbur is there too? Maybe? But they don't know that, so is he...?
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: Wings and Graves. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173818
Comments: 12
Kudos: 455





	The Voices in our Heads.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LowkeySalient](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowkeySalient/gifts).



> For Ash, thank you for being such an amazing human being. Here is your Ranboo and Technoblade friendship fic <3

There was someone sitting outside of his gate. Technoblade didn't know who or why they were there, but he wasn't one to judge. As he got closer, he was able to make out the figures features more easily. They were tall, but painfully thin. They had a youth to their face that told Technoblade that, despite their height, was still merely a child.

He trekked up the hill, eyes squinting as the snow picked up even more, and all of a sudden he realised the figure was shaking slightly, and that their wings were sprawled behind them like a useless cape. Technoblade felt a pang of worry go through him, which was odd. Usually he only ever experienced that feeling when something happened to his family. 

Technoblade hurried his pace, snow crunching underfoot, hand shielding his eyes. He kneeled beside the figure, who didn't even react when He placed his hand on their shoulder and shook them slightly. When they opened their eyes, he was greeted by a dull, hazy heterochromatic gaze. That seemed to be the theme with this child, two colours split down the middle. The left side of him appeared to be enderman, and he had matching black wings to them, and the other side he didn't know, the white wings matched it however. 

Technoblade made up his mind right then and there. Despite what others may think, he was not heartless enough to leave anyone alone, _outside_ , during a snowstorm, especially a child.

Techno grunted as he picked up the figure, careful of their wings, cradling them in his arms as he trudged through his gate and up the path to his house. He entered his home, carefully shucking off his snow boots at the door, and padded over to his couch. He shifted so that he had a hand free, and spread a blanket over the couch, that way the snow wouldn't seep into it. Then he carefully lowered the shivering teen onto it. He adjusted the pillow and their head until they seemed to be in a comfortable position, before standing up straight once more.

Technoblade watched to make sure they weren't going to spontaneously wake up and run away, but after a few moments of nothing happening, their eyes remaining shut, and their breaths uneven, Technoblade felt confident enough to leave them unsupervised. 

He headed over to the fireplace, and felt immensely glad he had remembered to stock up on dry wood from a savanna biome a few days before, as the wood outside would be soaked and useless now. He chucked a couple of logs in and lit them with a flint and steel, a practiced ease to his motions. 

The fire sprung to life instantly, the dry wood a perfect kindling for the hungry flames. He threw in a few larger logs just in case, before padding over to his closet, pulling out a thick, heavy quilt and returning to his mystery guest's side. 

He dropped the blanket on top of them this time, tucking in the edges to make sure none of the warm air could escape. He made sure the freezing wings were tucked in too.

With the child wrapped up snuggly and a roaring fire heating the room, Technoblade felt a wave of content roll over him, and he found himself sitting in an armchair nearby, book in hand as he kept vigil over the child. 

They were in his care now, and if Technoblade had anything to say about it, that's what they'd be; cared for.

\---

When Ranboo awoke, it took a few minutes for his mind to clear enough to think, and even then things felt.. fuzzy. 

He felt utterly drained, as if he'd run a marathon for hours on end with no break or water. His throat was dry and parched, and every part of him ached.

Ranboo opened his eyes, before immediately scrunching them shut again at the painful light, which felt like it was splitting his brain apart.

 _No._ Ranboo decided. _I refuse to wake up_.

He fell asleep again out of spite to the world.

  
  


When he awoke again it wasn't that bright, but his eyes still felt sore from the action. He took his time before opening them again, trying to figure out where he was based on his other senses alone. 

He felt.. warm, and was encompassed on all sides by a heavy fabric, which he assumed was a blanket. Ranboo could hear the gentle crackling of a fire somewhere nearby. 

Ranboo felt like absolute _shit_ . He swallowed and winced at how dry and itchy the action made him feel. He considered moving into a sitting position, but if the pang of pain his head answered him with was anything to go by, then he definitely _shouldn't_ do that unless he wanted to die. His wings felt heavy, but that was probably just from being waterlogged.

His throat tickled and he coughed harshly, head pounding at the action. 

"You're awake then." It wasn't a question. The voice was level and calm, but it still made Ranboo's ears hurt. He let out a small whimper and opened his mouth to reply, before silencing himself at the irritation that it caused his throat. 

"Don't try to talk, you'll only hurt yourself." Ranboo felt a cool glass being pressed to his lips, and all of a sudden he realised how hot he felt. He guzzled the liquid down without questioning what it was, and relaxed as the cool, sweet, potion soothed his raw throat. 

"Health potion." The stranger stated, answering Ranboo's unasked question. He hummed softly, pleased when he felt no pain. A tingle started to spread from his body, and Ranboo felt the pain numb and slowly disappear. He wiggled his toes and let out a sigh of relief when he felt no pain. With great anticipation, he slowly started to open his eyes again. He blinked. The light was less harsh now, and he was able to see the room he was in now. He appeared to be in a living room, due to the fact he was on a couch with a fire going. His eyes trailed lazily before focusing on his rescuer.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Holy heck.

Was that- was that _the_ Technoblade? It had to be, based on the descriptions the others had given him. He had light red Wings, and if Ranboo squinted he could see that the tips were pink. They were slightly messy, like his own, suggesting that the older lived all alone out here.

For a second Ranboo considered being scared, but he rationalized that if the man hadn't killed him when he was literally at his most vulnerable, then he probably wouldn't do it now. Probably. Maybe. Okay, Ranboo _hoped_ he wouldn't, me that would have to be good enough. Ranboo sat up on the couch, pushing the quilt off of him and shaking his wings out as he did so.

"Thank you." He said after a long period of silence.

"...you're welcome." Silence again. "I'm Technoblade, I use he/him pronouns, you?"

"Oh! Uh, Ranboo, also he/him." Techno nodded, satisfied he finally had the correct pronouns to address the child, and then shoved something into Ranboo's hand.

"Eat." He commanded, before walking out of the room, wings tucked in behind him.

Soup. _The_ Technoblade, the fearsome warrior, the infamous Blood god, killer of hundreds on Hypixel, had just given him, Ranboo, homemade _soup_ .. and it smelled _delicious_. It tasted great too, Ranboo soon discovered, and it was long gone by the time his host returned. 

Technoblade took in the empty bowl and nodded. 

"Good. Now sleep again." He gathered Ranboo's empty bowl and placed a cup of water on the coffee table.

"But I just-" Technoblade turned his gaze on Ranboo, and he felt the words die on his tongue. The stare wasn't threatening, but it had the promise of using a sleeping potion if he didn't agree. Under Techno's watchful gaze, he lay back down on the couch, only pulling the blanket up halfway this time. Techno nodded again and left the room. Ranboo breathed a sigh of relief. The exhaustion overtook him again, and he fell back into the comforting embrace of sleep once more.

\---

The next few days passed in a similar manner, with Technoblade giving him potions and feeding him before demanding he sleep again, he even gave Ranboo a few books to pass the time. Every day he felt better and better, his strength coming back, until soon he was able to pace the took without feeling tired, flap his wings without falling over, and talk without his throat feeling like sandpaper.

Ranboo still felt kind of nervous around the other though. He knew it was silly, but the stories the others had told him during late night whisperings still nagged him at the back of his mind, of how the infamous Technoblade was a merciless killer, and so he headed them. His answers and actions were always cautious when Technoblade was in the room, and Ranboo wasn't stupid enough to believe the other didn't notice what he was doing. 

Still, neither of them acknowledged it, and so it continued to happen. 

Ranboo found himself warming up to him though, joking with the other hybrid and reading with him in the evening hours, still making sure to keep him in his line of sight, but relaxed nonetheless.

However, it didn't slip by Ranboo's notice that Technoblade would always leave the house whenever he thought the younger was asleep. He was able to strain his ears to hear the sound of the front door opening and closing soon after he had been sent to bed. He felt his curiosity bubble within him, and after the first few times it became a burning mystery in his brain. 

And although Ranboo didn't want to upset his surprisingly charitable host, he had noticed that the snow-storm outside had cleared up, and, well, what harm could be done from just seeing what the pig hybrid was doing?

So, one evening after Technoblade had put him to bed, Ranboo mustered up his courage and padded out of the room. He found his shoes by the front door, and he thanked his past self for wearing snow-proof boots. He slipped them on over the thick, woolen socks that Technoblade had given him, pulled on his coat, and trudged out into the dying light. 

It was light out, Technoblade always put him to bed early, and it was a full moon tonight, meaning he'd have extra light when he snuck back. 

He followed Technoblade's tracks in the snow, stepping in them to try and hide his path. 

Finally, be spotted the other in the distance. He appeared to be sitting on something, and he was staring at a giant lake. Beside him was a small, cobblestone build that Ranboo couldn't make out. Something about the way Technoblade was sitting made Ranboo feel something. His shoulders were hunched and he had his knees pulled up to his chest, hugging them with his arms, his wings were drooping, and his right one was slightly wrapped around the stone beside him.

Ranboo took another step forward and froze at the crunch the snow made beneath his feet. Technoblade didn't startle, he merely looked up and gestured Ranboo towards him. Ranboo did so hesitantly, knowing the jig was up.

"I thought you'd follow me here eventually." Technoblade murmured. Ranboo stood by his side, avoiding eye contact lead to him locking on to the cobblestone beside the other. Technoblade followed his gaze. "Oh. Yeah, say hi to Wil."

At Ranboo's shocked expression, Technoblade shrugged. "He was my brother, Wilbur. He was a brave man."

Ranboo nodded, standing awkwardly, unsure how to reply to that. Technoblade patted the ground beside him wordlessly, and Ranboo realised he was sitting on a mat. Ranboo joined him, sitting as close as he could without it being weird, tucking his wings in tightly so they wouldn't bother the older man. He fiddled with his hands, unsure what to say or do.

"How did he die?" Ranboo eventually settled on.

Techno looked mildly startled, a pang of pain flashing across his eyes, but before Ranboo could take it back, the other started talking.

"He went too far, gave too much and got nothing in return, so he.. snapped, I suppose. He was always too passionate, too lively, too caring for his own good, so it wasn't that much of a surprise to me that it happened, his death. He died blowing up L'Manberg for the first time. He had been the first President, the one to start it all, and so I think he had hoped that it would _end_ with him too. It didn't. He died in vain and I could've stopped it. He was too good for this world, he put his heart, soul, and mind into it, and was belittled because of it."

"..didn't he blow up a country though?" Ranboo cut in, hesitant.

Techno turned to stare at him, before cracking a small smile. "Yes. And he was _still_ better than most of them. 

..That's my Wilbur." He trailed off, voice fond. "Of course, they hated me too. Not just 'cus I blew up their home, what, three times? But because I was different. I have these... voices in my head, and they're constantly telling me random nonsense, all doing their own thing but occasionally, they will all chant one word or phrase over and over and _over_ again. If I don't listen, they can get worse and worse, so I normally just do as they say." Technoblade paused. 

"However, uh, one phrase they like especially is- well, 'Blood for the blood god', not the prettiest thing to have being shouted in your head by hundreds of voices, believe me. I tried to tell someone about them, but they called me a liar, and said if it really was true, then I was unstable and not meant to be around others. Word got around, and after a lot of side glances, I left." 

Ranboo felt a twinge of guilt at that. Although he hadn't been the one the pressure Technoblade into leaving, he had _still_ felt unjustly uncomfortable in his presence, basing his actions off of made up rumors.

"They didn't like me either." Ranboo added, deciding to open up about his own experience.

"Oh?"

"I mean, not because I've blown up a nation, or anything, but I also hear, or well, heard, a voice in my head." Ranboo's wings trembled behind him, nervous.

" 'A' voice? Who's was it?"

"..Dream's."

"Ah." The older one hummed in realisation. 

"Yeah, it- didn't go well. He made me do things for him when I wasn't conscious, and when people saw what I was doing, they thought that I was Dreams accomplice or something. I- I overheard them and Sam, the head warden, planning to lock me in the prison, and, and, the thought of being trapped, alone, with _him_.. 

Well I ran, I ran as far and as fast as I could away from there. I don't remember much about what happened after that, but I guess I ended up here. And without any proper snow gear, I ended up becoming an enderman popsicle."

Technoblade spoke up, deciding to crack a joke to lighten the mood.

"Look at us. Two outcasts thrown away by our peers for the vengeful, uncontrollable voices in our minds. What a pair." 

Ranboo chuckled, and with a start, Techno realised that that was the first time he'd ever heard the teen laugh. His smile grew wider.

"Bet they wouldn't be happy to know we found each other." The younger added. His wings were settled now, and they lay behind him relaxed.

"Good." 

Ranboo laughed again. They fell into a comfortable silence. Ranboo found himself staring at the lake in front of him. The waves rippled gently across it, and it reflected the starry night sky beautifully. He was peaceful, calm. He felt himself shudder slightly as a cold breeze swept past. 

Without taking his eyes off the lake, Ranboo shuffled the extra few centimeters until he was right beside Technoblade. When there was no protest, he leaned against him gently, hesitant to put his full weight on the older. 

"It's alright." And it was. 

At some point, Ranboo found himself with his head in Techno's lap, staring at the tranquil lake, with the others hands buried in his feathers. He was fixing them gently and expertly, as if used to preening other peoples wings despite how isolated he was. As Technoblade removed debris from his feathers and began to straighten them, the younger began to go slack.

Ranboo had never felt this content, this good. No one had ever preened his wings before, either terrified of his enderman side too much to get close to him, or just because he didn't trust them enough to do so. 

He'd heard people talk about wing grooming before, of course, but none of them had ever offered to actually help him with his own.

It felt like _heaven_ . Ranboo melted on the spot. He let out a quiet _vwoop_ , a noise that he'd only ever heard baby enderman make before. He blushed in embarrassment, but Techno said nothing, continuing his task of meticulously cleaning Ranboo's, quite honestly, horrendously kept wings. Encouraged, Ranboo didn't hold back his occasional chirps and enderman-y noises, and in turn, Techno didn't comment on it. Loose black and white feathers fell to the floor, and by the end the wings themselves were a healthier, glossy black and white than they had ever been before. Technoblade felt proud of himself.

Ranboo fell asleep with his new flock-mate, feeling at peace and well rested for the first time in months.

Techno fell asleep with his brother beside him, and his new charge in his arms.

The lake was still.

The stars danced.

The ghost was silent.

Almost everything was right once again.

Almost.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you to Ash <3
> 
> Join the writers block discord here: https://discord.gg/w9CwSK26mm !  
> I'm always open to talk, and you can reach me easily on there.
> 
> Also hehe, dead Wilbur go brrrrrr


End file.
